This is a proposal to develop the computer aided analysis of two-dimensional electropherograms. We have set up in our laboratory a computer and scanner system that can automatically scan and digitize a 4" x 4" film. A software system has been written to automatically detect and measure the integrated intensity of all the protein spots in the film. Funding is requested for improvement in both hardware and software to make the system able to handle routinely the analysis and comparison of two-dimensional gel electrophoresis. A specific project in cell regulation is proposed as collorary activity. Analysis of genetic regulation is of intrinsic interest and generates the biological data that will be analyzed by the developed computer programs.